


Too Close For Comfort

by Gabrieldiedforoursins, Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: Unfaithful Snippets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel finds someone to confide in, and wishes the world was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close For Comfort

Why had he kissed him? Why did he think that was a good idea? It wasn’t. It was a horrible idea that more than likely ruined everything that Dean and Gabriel had. _I mean, I could blame it on the drinking_ , but that would be lying, and he couldn’t bring himself to do that to his friend.

 

After ages of thinking to hard, Gabriel let his head fall forward and rest on the table top in the library. Tired, frustrated, and feeling emotionally exposed, he didn’t pay attention to his surroundings, only looking up when he heard someone slide into the seat next to him, and place their hand on his back.

 

“…Are you alright?”

 

It was a low voice, calculating, yet some how offering the comfort Gabriel needed. He looked up, blinking blearily at the other person, and laughed awkwardly, wiping his face and nodding.

 

“For the most part. Straight guys, am I right?”

 

The other man nodded sympathetically, and offered a small smile.

 

“Ah..the plight of the unrequited. That’s most unfortunate.” He didn’t move his arm, however, rather, he moved it so he could pull Gabriel closer into a slight embrace.

 

Gabriel didn’t find it unwelcome, but he did pull back.

 

“Woah there. I don’t even know your name, and I do require dinner first.” He laughed. It was a quiet laugh, sure, but it was genuine. “For instance, I’m Gabriel, Junior in college, and a general mess.”

 

“Luke, a Senior, and more than a little willing to get to know you better. Are you free for dinner?”


End file.
